It's Not Easy
by ScissorLuvWest
Summary: A/N: So this is my first story tell me what you think it wont be just episodes from the show im going to make my own episodes as well well bye Read and review Disclaimer: I dont own victorious sadly :( But if i did it wouldnt be rated PG ;) and I love bade "Man I love this school!" The words rang in Jade's ears. She felt her face getting Hot. The tears about to pour out of her e
1. Pilot

**A/N: So this is my first story tell me what you think it wont be just episodes from the show im going to make my own episodes as well well bye Read and review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own victorious sadly :( But if i did it wouldnt be rated PG ;) and I love bade**

"Man I love this school!" The words rang in Jade's ears. She felt her face getting Hot. The tears about to pour out of her eyes. Jade got up , kicked the chair and ran out. She grabbed her scissors from her locker and ran into the janitors closet hopefully no one would find her. "Jade!" She heard a familiar voice call. She knew who it was. She couldn't belive he kissed that dumb bitch! She gave into her conscious and cut herself [He doesn't want you anymore] *Cut* [Why would anyone want a girl with self-harm and abuse issues] *Cut* "Jade open the door!" Beck demanded from the other side. "Go away!" Jade yelled her voice breaking. "Jade..." Beck Said drawing out her name. "I hate you!" Jade yelled the tears pouring out her face . That broke Beck's heart.

"Jade i'm not leaving till' you open this door!" Beck protested "Well i'm not opening the door till you leave!" Jade challenged. That was it for beck He went to her locker took some scissors and picked the lock like she showed him how to. Jade didn't hear him come in. She was curled up in the corner hyperventalating/crying. "Jade..." Beck said calmly "What do you want? I thought i told you to leave." Jade said her voice breaking Beck's heart while tears still stream down her face. "It didn't mean anything" Beck assured her "I don't care what it meant! A kiss is a kiss and it always means something!" Jade said "Jade I love you" beck said "If you loved me you wouldn't have kissed that!" Jade said reffering to Tori as the that. "But I do " Beck said attaching his lips to hers.

As the kiss got more chaste and passionate before you know it there clothes are disguarded on the floor. "Do you belive me now?" Beck asked kissing down Jade's neck. "Yes" Jade said her voice shaking as she got on top of Beck and rode him like there was no tomorrow "I love you too." Jade said as they climaxed together good thing they were using protection.


	2. How we became Bade

**A/N : I was watching a basketball game at school with my friends when i thought of this italics mean flash back**

"Hey Babe do you remember how we got together?" Asked Beck "Sure do." Replied Jade as they glanced up into a flash back

_I've never been a sports kind of my dad says I need to do something that won't bring shame to the family name. Ever since my parents divorce and my stupid mother left us (Brothers and sisters) for new York like she has no fucking responsibility my life with me dad has been beats me all the time for no fucking reason! Sometimes i'm afraid he'll do it to the others. But anyway, this is about me not him. Anyway we had just finished running laps in P.E. when i saw the sign-up sheets. One for basket ball one for base ball. "I think you dhould try out for base ball" Said a 14 year old beck . __**(I wish they started dating when they were 13 xD)**_Yeah_ I know what your thinking and your wrong. were just friends he's one of my best friends other than Cat and Andre'. Ive known Cat and beck since we were babies I met Andre' through one of my brother's August._

_"Well I didnt ask for your input." I snapped "Come to my house after school" beck commanded. So now i'm here at his house I know your wondering why did i come i had nothing to do. "i see you came" Beck said "Yeah well don't get to cocky." I assured him We set up the base ball kit as he started "teaching" me as he put his hand around my waist. i felt a tingly feeling "hey do you think anyone would date me" i asked._

_After that he kissed me. "Does that answer your question?" Beck asked with a cocky smirk on his face I just rolled my eyes and continued kissing him._

_** A/N: I know it's short but i promise it will get longer R&R if i get 5 reviews of more i will update**_


End file.
